dimensions and Barbara the deer
by angels101
Summary: sadness floods Barbara the deer after she is torn from her dimension and thrown into moibus. oc a bit of fluff Barbara narrates a bit of romance with silver... only a bit though! for silver fans! and not for sonic fans!
1. introducing Barbara the deer!

I don't own sonic the hedgehog but I do own Barbara the deer.

I got up and yawned. "Yaaaawwwn"! "Nothing quite as good as a nice morning yawn and stretch". I looked in the mirror and smiled _"my hair doesn't look to bad"!_ I thought to myself. What this looks normal right? _Wrong!_ The difference is I'm a dark blue deer with light blue hair and a cute little white-tailed deer tail! Not very normal huh?_ "Now what am I to do today?"_ I thought to myself as I trudged down the stairs.

I looked at the clock_ "7:00, ok um… breakfast!"_ I walked over to the cabinet and opened it._ "What to eat? I know! Cereal._ I got a bowl and milk, then poured the milk in. I sighed,_ "I miss my mother, and my other friends and family."_ I finished my cereal and put it in the sink_ "later"_ I said and was out the door "_where should I go today?" "How about silver?"_

So I headed to silvers home. I feel sorry after he told me what happened, he was heartbroken._ "I hope he feels better."_ I made it to silv's house and I knocked at the door_** knock, knock**_ it opened, and I walked in and faced the door. "Hi silver" I said to silver "hi" he simply stated back. "Umm…ok. _I really wish he would just start o conversation already!" _"Do you wish to go somewhere?" I asked silver "sure" he said back to me. "ok lets go" I said practicly dragging silver out of his house. "so where should we go?" I asked silver. "umm… lets go get a chili dog!" _" a chili dog? He's returning to normal but a CHILI_ _DOG! I'm allergic to chili!_ "you get one I'll get a…plain one,ok?"

So we sat down and ate. I ate mine really quick and silver picked at his. I sighed and looked down_ mother,I hope your not worried about me._ Evenvently silver saw me figeting. "what's wrong?" he asked me,concerned. I gave him a sad look. "oh, I get it thinking obout your dimension right?" he asked "yup, it's hard isn't it?" I asked him "yes it is." He said softly "my mother…she was all I had left then poof, she disappeared." I told him sadly "Ok that's enough sadness for today!" He said quite loudly. I loved it when he does that. "Ok!" I said "where should we go?" I asked silver "hm, I know! Let's go to sonic's house!" silver exclamed excited. "ok,ok" I said, laughing this was the best thing about silver.


	2. how Barbara the deer came to be

I don't own sonic the hedgehog but I do own Barbara the deer.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we made it to sonic's home. "why did we walk anyway silver?" I asked "I don't know wanted to take the long way I guess." "well if you say so" I said glumbly. Why was I so sad? I was thinking about my past. _flashback_ I lived with my mother not as a deer-as a human I was walking home from school with my long brown hair following me every step. I looked over at a corner and saw someone watching me _"_hello can I help you?" I asked the stanger "you are perfect for my experiment on dimensions and time warp!"he stated "um…ok?" I walked over and he pulled out a laser gun looking thing and shot it at me I screamed, then blacked out.

Next thing I know a blue hedgehog my heght is shaking me._"this must be a dream." _Then I closed my eyes again then opened them, the hedgehog was still watching me worried, I better get you to tails workshop! "N-no that is not n-nessesary" I muttered weakly. "are you sure?" the hedgehog asked worried. "I honestly don't know" I said to the blue hedgehog. "ok its off to tails with you!" "w-whats your name?" I asked the hedgehog. He smiled at me "its sonic, sonic the hedgehog whats yours?" he asked me. "Its" I blacked out again before I could finish my sentence. When l woke up later I heard voices whispering "_how did my hearing get so good?"_ I wondered then I head sonic's voice and was drumstruck. " first silver now this kid, dimensions…" my eyes popped open. "sonic! Her eye's opened" a yellow two tailed fox with a hairy white muzzle said. "ok, ok tails she needs rest!" sonic said sternly. " so am I going to have to call you miss deer all day are are you going to tell me your name? "Deer?" I asked then looked at my hand "OH MY GOD" I screamed "wow, boy you can scream!" sonic said holding his ears. "I-I'm a deer?!" I stammered in shock. "_ok I can do this"_ "my name is Barbara…Barbara the …deer!"_ End flashback_

I remember how I told sonic about what happed and watching his jaw drop after I finished. I smiled at the thought then said "silver are you just going to stand there all day are are we going in?" "Oh ya!" silver said breaking out of his trance.

"Hi sonic!" I said to sonic. Sonic turned around and faced me and silver. "Hi barbara hanging out with silver again?" he then faced silver. "Yo silv! Getting along with barb?" sonic asked. "yup" silver said. "yeah" I said drifting of to daydream lane, silver seemed to notice and elbowed me in the rib. "Ow!" I said. "what was that for silver!" "you were starting to daydream barb." He said nervously back to me. Since I got to mobus only one person has made me made and then regretted it. _Flashback_

"Hey! Deer! Go get me a soda would you?" shadow asked for the millionth time. "no" I simply stated "What!" he asked me. "I said no, I'm not your maid shadow so no, no, no,no!" "look deer! I'm the ultimate lifeform!" shadow said with a smirk "I don't care if you're king kong! I'm not waiting on you shadow!" then the fight began (I'm no giving details becoase I'm a k+-k wrighter and if I give details it would be t rated.)lets just say "the ultimate lifeform" was in the hospital far a day._End flashback_

Ok silver I'll let you off this time but next time there is ging to be trouble! I warned. "phww" silver and sonic let out a sigh of relef.

End of this chapter

Thanks to lucy the lab for help! Keep up the reviews and writing tips!

- angel 101


	3. the worst mountain climb ever and bday!

I don't own sonic the hedgehog

"_I am going to kill sonic"_ I thought to myself as we hiked up the mountain _"yup I shorly am going to kill sonic for making us scale a mountain, I mean only people with or B. sonic speed, to scale a mountain I mean silver could have chaos controled us there but oh no sonic won't let him grrrr…"_suddenly silver collappsed to the ground with fatige. He was really worn out! _"poor silver,I know I'll get sonic back!"_ "sonic are we there yet?" I knew he hated that question,but I wanted to annoy him!he gave me the i-hate-you look. I grinned to myself _"pay back is sweet very,very sweet isn't it sonic?!"_

"I'll carry silver" I offered to sonic "ok" he said so I took silver by the hand and dragged him up the mountain like a three-year old dragging a toy to there parents room because he or she had a nightmare. My nightmare? Walking up the mountain dragging silver (my best friend) behiend me. _"I wonder when he will wake up?"_ I was getting bored again so I took it out on sonic "can I just fly up the mountain? I don't wanna climb anymore! SONIC. LET. ME. FLY." I half begged-half ordered to sonic.

"ok,ok but I'm cli-no runnig up the mountain!" sonic said, annoyed. I'm positive that he wants my power of ! silver's waking up, I feel sorry for him he's like 40 feet in the air at the moment. He screamed"AHHHH!" I did my best to hush him "shh…! Silv it's me! You know barbara!" "oh…" he said. I bet he felt dumb at the momment. "umm are you going to fly or do I carry you up?" I asked silver "I believe I'll fly but thanks for the offer." He said, I let go of him and started to the top of the mountain thinking to myself "is this what I get the day before my birthday?

As we reatched the top of the mountain my mouth droped down. "SONIC HURRY UP COME ON"silver and I called to sonic. Now you know why he wants my flight so bad!"ComE ON SONIC, THE TOP OF THIS MOUNTAIN IS BEAUTIFUL COME ON" I yelled down. In the end, silver and I yelled till we lost our voice. "Opps!" sonic said "wrong mountain! Silver and I's mouths dropped down. "What, your kidding right?"I asked sonic "no, why?" _"I'm going kill sonic if it's the last thing I do, I bet he ment to do this grrr… I don't care what he does to me if its another mountain it's chaos control for me!"_

End of chapter!

Sorry for long wait had a long writers block and I'm in school now so uhh! And the next day is not my b-day just saying!

NEXT CHAPTER

Is about Barbara the deer's b-day and how she misses her friends and family… snd how she clobers sonic and a tiny bit of romance with silver.


End file.
